


Add a Star to the Sky

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I mean you really have to squint to see some of the characters, Multi, Poetry, Read the notes at the beginning for any potential triggers, because its
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems based around different events and characters.  </p><p>And just like that you're gone.<br/>You've lost another dawn.<br/>It's yet another con<br/>Done by another pawn.</p><p>Done with just a yawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a devil waiting outside your door  
> (How much longer?)  
> There's a devil waiting outside your door  
> It is bucking and braying and pawing at the floor  
> And he's howling with pain and crawling up the walls  
> There's a devil waiting outside your door  
> He's weak with evil and broken by the world  
> He's shouting your name and he's asking for more  
> There's a devil waiting outside your door  
> \- Loverman, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds
> 
> This can be read from multiple character's perspectives. Pick one you think sounds right.

The echoes never fade,  
The edges dipped in jade.  
You so often nearly prayed  
That the things you left unsaid  
Would to their rest be laid.  
  
In your throat it caught.  
An answer nearly sought.  
And fell to you your lot,  
Of a fight that's never fought.  
Because of lies you wrought.  
  
His face is in your mind  
And your mind it is not kind  
Because never do you find  
A way that isn't blind  
With the fury of the grind.  
  
A never-ending scream  
That it should have been a dream,  
For another seam,  
Is just another scheme,  
In a broken record's theme.  
  
And just like that you're gone.  
You've lost another dawn.  
It's yet another con  
Done by another pawn.  
  
Done with just a yawn.


	2. Tattoo It On My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One should always ask one's self: "Does this have a refining influence on me; and through me on the world?"  
> For, after all, there is a duty one owes to society in general.  
> \-- Don Marquis, "Vibrations", Hermione and Her Little Group of Serious Thinkers
> 
> Mentions of needles.

Your hands used to shake,  
While she wielded her needle.  
Now you're barely awake  
No matter what you feel.  
All for your sake,  
To tell you what's real.  
There's a comfort in the pain  
And how it keeps you here,  
Grounded and sane  
No matter your fears.

Each line is exquisite,  
It's pain and it's truth.

You feel alive in this moment  
With her ink in your skin.  
Each breath becomes fervent,  
A prayer from within.  
No matter your life  
And no matter your death,  
No matter your strife  
Or of things you're bereft,  
Her voice calls you back,  
Not that you left.

It's bitter and sweet  
and pretty and neat.  
That flower that is her art.

And in that moment the rose  
is gone from your mind  
because you have frozen  
her face is so kind

Only one kiss before the bubble bursts.  
And a new mark to bear.

A rose on your shoulder,  
But porrim's scent in your hair.


	3. How Can I Make You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Rose piece.

I sat that day  
and whiled away  
all the time that I had.  
All the while  
you would sit and smile  
and say nothing I did was bad.  
  
Day after day and then year after year  
to walk and to talk with a broken seer  
who never does anything right.  
I liked to pretend  
the journey would end  
but the end just wasn't in Sight.  
  
Solace and peace  
Are not in the least  
things I expected to find.  
And not disappointed  
'cause things were disjointed  
I met you then lost my mind.  
  
Take me   
and make me  
and tell me the truth.  
Tell me I'm pretty  
That I'm smart and I'm witty  
All while I still have my youth.  
  
What do you see  
When you look at me  
That time after time keeps you here.  
Please don't pretend  
My problems will end,  
Just because I'm a Seer.  
  
I don't understand,  
It's like you planned  
to always clean up after me.  
My heart hurts  
when I hear your skirts  
And think you might never be free.  
  
I'm a burden I'm a yoke.  
Under my weight you'll choke  
as surely as if by hands.  
And yet you continue  
with pain and sinew  
to make with me all your plans.  
  
I want to stomp and seethe  
But I know that you don't breathe  
So choking was never a worry.  
So how then do I make it clear  
That I never meant to hurt you, dear?  
I just want to say that I'm sorry.


	4. What's In a Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya contemplates her past.

Fabric in my hands,  
and dreams of other lands.  
I wish for times gone by  
when you didnt always lie.  
If such a time existed.

Bright sun and brighter smiles  
and sand that stretched for miles and miles  
friends when far away  
are much harder to slay.  
Back when I loved you.

I could have walked for days upon days  
And never tired of the sun's bright rays.  
Now the sun is just another lie  
Just another reason to die.  
But you didn't stay dead.

How could we have known?  
With only the things that we were shown  
We believed we knew it all.  
And when the time came to fall  
Some of us fell to our doom.

The years passed slow  
the whispers were low  
the truths and light  
were far out of sight.  
Until it was too late.


	5. Fading at the Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death  
> And in the crowd, I see you with someone else  
> I brace myself, because I know it's gonna hurt  
> But I like to think at least things can't get any worse" - Florence and the Machine, "Hurricane Drunk"
> 
> Character death implied.

I'm so tired.   
I've been tired for years  
But the years have not been kind.  
I have seen your face as the days slide by,  
I've seen the joy you could have given me.  
My head is fuzzy,   
Have I already had a drink this morning?  
You look to me with concern  
Your hand on his arm   
And I wonder if I have overdone it.  
My heart hurts,  
Knowing I have lost.  
I feel darkness edging into my vision.

And as I fall all I can think of 

is the fact that your face

 

is so close to mine.

 

And then I'm at peace.


	6. Even Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.” - Elbert Hubbard
> 
> Roxy and Dirk friendship piece.

The sun and the rain  
It's always the same.  
The faces too plain  
The people too tame.

The bottles are plenty  
And the friends are sure.  
Even when empty  
You know they'll endure.

Is it better or worse  
To have what you do?  
Perhaps it's a curse  
Or maybe a cue.

The Prince is awake  
He fills up your time.  
No matter the stakes   
You know you'll be fine.

Your bottles are empty  
There is pain in your head.  
It burned up on entry,  
But at least you aren't dead.

When the day comes  
That you reach empty space  
You hold your tongue  
'Cause this isn't a race.  
And he grins at you  
Like you've done a great feat.  
You believe it's true  
(Even when you cheat)


	7. Lament of the Weary

Is there a time of day  
When the sleep still won't come  
but you can't dream  
And what can you say?  
Is there a way  
To say I'm done  
Wash me clean  
Send me away.

Weariness that eats at your mind.  
How much farther 'till I drop?  
I try to stand  
But I am nearly blind.  
I try to be kind  
But I just want to stop  
But stopping is banned  
And I continue the grind.

My heart is too weak.  
Can I just lie?  
I'll say I'm not tired  
But the untruth would reek.  
I want to seek  
A place I can die.  
Or if not then mired  
Pits would leak  
Me bit by bit.  
Each drip another hit.  
I wish I could be lit  
Because I can't stand it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want my explanations of any of the works just drop a comment and I will be happy to give my interpretation. I believe that the power of a work comes from the reader though, so any interpretation you come up with is great too!


End file.
